


Trust me, I am a Doctor | Thasmin

by gayllifrrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Romance, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayllifrrey/pseuds/gayllifrrey
Summary: Yaz gets injured and the Doctor heals her with a first aid kit. Will she make her feel better?





	Trust me, I am a Doctor | Thasmin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic because I love this ship 💕

Yaz was in the bathroom, door closed. She didn't want the Doctor to discover her injures, in fact she was bleeding. Her arm hurt, back and she had a scratch on her face. She looked down and then sighed with fatigue. She tried to move but it hurt that much she groaned. Yaz frowned as she crouched there, sitting in the toilet. Soon the Doctor appeared, three knocks.

"Yaz? Are you okay?" asked the Doctor. The blonde didn't enter in. She waited outside because she respected Yaz and her privacy.

"I am fine!! I am just... tired..."

"Just heard you groan... that battle was a hard one... Graham is recovering himself, so is Ryan. I just want to make sure you are okay... let me in, please"

And then, silent. The Time Lord closed her eyes as she heard something from the bathroom. It didn't sounded well since Yaz was not talking anymore. The blonde frowned.

"Yaz?..."

She couldn't wait any longer so she grabbed her sonic screwdriver, the door was locked. Then the door opened to find Yaz on the floor. She had fainted. The blonde crouched to hold her in her arms, then she walked with her outside the bathroom, walking quickly towards Yaz's bedroom. Once there she sat on the bed laying Yaz beside her. She caressed her hair and kissed her forehead waiting her to react, she was weak and pale so she checked Yaz's pulse. Weak. The Doctor sighed looking down, worried.

"Come on Yaz... wake up"

She looked her up and down to discover the scratches and injures she had. She didn't doubt a minute so she walked fast outside the room so she can take with her a first aid kit. When she came back and entered into Yaz's room she was already awake.

"Yaz... you didn't tell me you were injured... you fainted I... I was scared"

Yaz frowned she seemed not remember any of that, but she tried to move again and that hurt a lot so she groaned closing her eyes. 

"A-agh...I suppose I am not a great actress..."

The Doctor, holding the aid first kit approached to Yaz pressing her lips with concern.

"Let me heal you... I am a Doctor"

"I thought it was just your name..."

"Don't be silly... let me see"

She sat beside Yaz and reached her arm to caress her skin, soflty, now reaching to her chin, there she put her finger under Yaz's chin. She examinated her injures carefully and tried to heal the scratches with peroxide. Yaz groaned. It hurt.

"I know it hurts ... I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought you there, I didn't know there was a battle... I am so sorry, if you are I injured it's because of me, it is my fault."

"Don't say that... it is not your fault. I am fine, I'll be fine"

The Doctor tried to smile but she looked away, closing the peroxide bottle. 

"You need to rest okay?"

"I know... but..."

The blonde was getting up when she felt Yaz's hand grabbing hers.

"What happens Yaz? What do you need?"

"I need you, please, don't leave. I want you to stay here... it makes me feel better".

The Time Lord was speechless, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She nodded in silent, laying again beside her, now, both laying there, face to face.

"I'm here, I'm back"

"Thank you..."

"You are welcome"

She couldn't help it but observe Yaz's lips for a few seconds. Yaz did the same. The older one blushed as she looked away with a shy smile and gaze. 

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something..."

"Go on then, I am good at listening to people, you are my friend, my fam, tell me"

"I think I am in love with a person, but... it is wrong, I shouldn't. I shouldn't have fallen in love with that person but.... but every time I travel with her, she surprises me, amazes me. She is crazy, innocent, she is all I was looking in my life and then she found me and now she is staring at me...and I feel how my heart beats faster... and I love her. She is incredible and unique".

The Doctor gutted as Yaz talked. She was talking about her, of course. She pressed her lips and then sighed.

"Yaz listen... I know... I..."

"I love you".

She didn't know what to say so the Doctor stayed quiet as Yaz with trembling lips reached the Doctor's. She kissed her softly, feeling how warm she felt; The Doctor's lips tasted sweet, she closed her eyes. Kissing her felt like paradise. Felt like home. She didn't expect a response from the Doctor but it did surprise her when the Time Lord kissed her back, caressing Yaz's body till place her hands on her checks. She touched her nose with hers, sweet. With a grin on her face.

"I am staying tonight here with you...I promise. I won't go".

Said the blonde, whispering against her lips as she caressed with her thumbs Yaz's skin, wrapping her body with her arms and placing Yaz's head against her chest. 

"Rest... Yaz".

Yaz smiled, she was happy she had kissed her back. She loved her and the Doctor loved her too, they were more than friends, more than family. Then the police officer giggled listening to the Doctor's hearts. 

"Now they belong to me"

She referred to the Doctor's hearts with a grin on her face.

"They do, Yasmin Khan". 


End file.
